Chel
''' |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Family: |Row 5 info = Tzekel-Khan(Father) |Row 6 title = Relationships: |Row 6 info = Cale (former fling) |Row 7 title = Friends: |Row 7 info = Cale, Destino, Tzipporah, Megara, Tinkerbell, Esmeralda |Row 8 title = Enemies: |Row 8 info = N/a |Row 9 title = Cliques: |Row 9 info = The Rebels}} Chel Chel is the Goddess of Earth & Destruction. A rebellious teen that often gets into trouble at the school in the roleplay series "They're All Real". The Character was originally played by DamaSerafina. However, she will be taken over by theblueprincesse. History Chel prefers not to talk much about her past. What much is known about her is only from what she chooses to reveal to her friends. Both of Chel's parents are in fact gods. Tzekel-kan, her father, is the god of vengence, arts and literature. Chel and her father often argue and disagree on various matters, but are in fact actually really close to one another. Chel is very rebellious and mischievious. She often causes trouble to villagers that live nearby. Her father, exasperated with her attitude and behavior, decides its time to send her to school. Chel hates the idea of school and is in no way fond of learning or of adhering to directions. Having realized that there's no other way around it, she decides , unwillingly, to attend high school. Not much is known about Chel's mother. Chel doesn't talk about her and refuses to even acknowledge her existence. Personality Along with her rebellious streak, Chel has a bit of an attitude problem. She doesn't like being told what to do, and often talks back to teachers, and anyone else who tells her what to do. She's easily bored and likes causing mischief to pass the time. i.e. exploding volcanoes. Chel doesn't take crap from anyone and is pretty straightforward with everyone. She doesn't lie, seeing no reason or use for it. Because of her brutal honesty some people might consider her mean. Underneath it all though, Chel is very loyal to her friends and fiercely protective of them. She's been known to tease people, primarily guys. She's also slightly or very sarcastic, depending on your point of view. Relationships Megara: Chel's best friend. They've known each other ever since they were kids and used to play by the river of the village and often got into trouble. Not much has changed since then. Meeting up again in High School, they become even closer. They are usually seen together roaming the hallways looking for something to do. You will often see them playing pranks on unsuspecting teachers and students, landing them into loads of trouble. Meg has always been there for Chel, and vice versa. Mess with Meg, and Chel will unleash her fury and destructive powers on you. You have been warned. Cale: Chel's former fling. Besides they're unique relationship, if you can even call it that, Chel and Cale are, surprisingly, really good friends. This unique friendship was formed from their shared interests and views on life, love, and the occasional flings. ;) Tinkerbell: After enrolling, Chel soon met a girl with quite the same interests as her own. So naturally, they (along with Megara) formed a group known as The Rebels. The three girls enjoy playing tricks on others and causing mayhem. Destino: One day a random girl, Destino, tries to get close to Chel. Chel, being who she is, adores the attention. After awhile she befriends Destino and becomes really close to the girl. Chel sometimes teases her friend about her attraction to her father. Other times Chel just wants to slap her whenever Destino starts hitting on her dad. Tzipporah: Chel really didn't care much about Tzipporah in the beginning. It wasn't until Tzipporah found out that Chel was Tzekel's daughter that things changed. Once again Chel, being the attention whore she is, loves the attention she gets from Tzipporah. They eventually become friends despite they're opposing personalities. Chel often helps Tzipporah learn how to control nature, seeing as SHE is the goddess of earth. In return, Tzipporah helps Chel study, which she is grateful for, despite not liking the idea of studying. Esmeralda Category:Students